


Rollergirls

by facethestrange



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: (Kaylee is not impatient), (just excited), Drawing, Fanart, Gen, River's feet are problematic, also cowboy boot roller skates are a thing that exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Kaylee and River go roller skating.





	Rollergirls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).




End file.
